Fanclub
by fornwalt
Summary: Blackrose meets Kite's fanclub! Oh, are they in for a surprise! blackrosexkite
1. Kite

A/N: I've had this on my computer for a while, but I decided not to post it (for reasons I can't remember). And, as I can't remember my reasons, here it is! I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope you laugh as much as I did. :P

* * *

**Fanclub**

Blackrose glanced around the delta server, mentally cursing herself. Kite had sent her a message, telling her to meet him at the lambda server as soon as she could. Unfortunately, after she had responded that she'd be right there, her mother had gotten home and demanded she come downstairs and empty the dishwasher. That alone had taken twenty minutes, making the Heavyblade very late.

"Dang… Late… late!" she picked up her pace, typing in the keywords to get to the lambda server. Gold rings engulfed her, and finally she arrived at the correct city, Carmina Gadelica, frantically glancing around for her partner and best friend.

She searched for a red hat, an easy way to find Kite, and discovered one about thirty digital feet away from the Chaos Gate.

"Kite!" she cried, noticing that he was surrounded by a large crowd of people. She pushed her way through them, apologizing only slightly for all the characters that she bumped in the process. Finally, she reached the middle of the crowd, "Kite! Sorry I'm late!"

Kite smiled at her, though he looked quite frazzled, "Blackrose, I—"

"Hey!" a Heavyaxe player called angrily, "Wait your turn to talk to him!"

Blackrose blinked in surprise and turned around. The character who had spoken was short, with bright green hair and light armor. She wore a glare and a scowl, a high sign of displeasure in The World.

"Excuse me?" Blackrose said, almost sweetly. The girl scoffed.

"I said, 'Wait your turn'. _I_ was next," she remarked stiffly. Blackrose stared at her for a moment before turning back to Kite.

"Kite, who are these people?" she asked, realizing that all of the characters were girls, and they were all eyeing her in anger, confusion, or jealousy.

Kite scratched the back of his neck nervously, "I'm not sure. They surrounded me while I was waiting for you, and they keep trying to get my member address."

Blackrose rolled her eyes and turned back to the crowd, which was alight with whispers and mutters, "Hey, everyone!" she called loudly. The talking ceased, and she stared them, "Who the heck are you people? What do you want?"

The crowd stared back, clearly bemused that she could ask such a thing. Silence, then, "Kite!" one player cried, and several others agreed with loud cheers. Blackrose stumbled, amazed.

"Excuse me?" she turned to Kite, who held up his hands, palms out.

"I don't know who they are, honest!" he pleaded.

The girl who had told Blackrose to back off earlier spoke up, "We're the Kite Fan Club. And you need to wait your turn to talk to him!"

Blackrose's eyes widened, "Fan club?" she choked out, tearing up as her body shook from chuckling, "For… for _Kite_?!" she burst out laughing, leaning up against the wall so she wouldn't collapse from the hilarious shock of this thought.

"Blackrose?" Kite put a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her, but the sight of him sent her into another round of hysterics.

"Oh, this is too good!" she wiped her eyes free from tears, still giggling. The Fan Club members watched her with expressions varying from annoyed to irritated.

The Heavyaxe crossed her arms, "You have a problem with that?"

Blackrose smirked, "Well, I suppose it doesn't concern me…"

"That's right, so just get to the back of the line, and wait your turn," the girl ordered sternly. Kite frowned.

"Now wait a minute. Blackrose and I had plans before you showed up," he explained. The Heavyaxe stared at the girl in question.

"You know her, Kite?" she asked, leering at Blackrose.

Kite nodded, "Much better than I know you," he said.

Blackrose grinned smugly.

The girl bat her eyelids, playing at Kite's weakness of being too nice, "But, you're here now. Why don't you just forget her and stay with us for a while? Please?"

The innocent act almost made Blackrose want to puke. With the comedy aside for now (you could bet that she'd push it to it's fullest later, when they were alone), she put her right hand above her shoulder, on her sword hilt, and raised an eyebrow, "Sorry, but I believe Kite said he had plans, none of which concern _you_. Excuse us," she waved her hand in dismissal, and most of the crowd parted to let them pass. The Heavyaxe stood her ground.

"I still haven't gotten Kite's member address, so I'm not leaving," she stated stubbornly.

Blackrose shrugged, "Not my problem," she held a hand up as Kite opened his mouth to speak, "Kite, go wait by the Chaos Gate, I'll be there in a moment."

Kite hesitated, "Blackrose… don't do anything stupid…"

"I won't," her voice was light and carefree, "I'll be there in just a minute," she repeated. Kite nodded slowly and walked through the crowd.

The Heavyaxe watched him go, shaking with anger. Blackrose smiled sweetly and leaned towards her.

"So you're the ringmaster of this group, hmm?" she asked, not expecting an answer, "You must think you know Kite pretty well, then."

"I know everything about him," she spat.

Blackrose shook her head, "Clearly not, because you forgot one problem," her eyes narrowed, "Me." She started to walk away, but stopped just before the end of the crowd to look over her shoulder, towards the Heavyaxe, "And know this. Next time you decide to woo my partner with your 'Fan Club', just remember that I'm always right around the corner. See ya."

At that, she walked out of the crowd, heading towards her best friend.

* * *

A/N: I have too much fun sometimes... Please review and tell me what you thought! (There might be a second chapter, one with Blackrose's fanclub, and possibly a third where the two fanclubs meet. But this is still in the planning stages.) 


	2. Blackrose

A/N: Okay, here's the second chappie (or drabble, whatever you wanna call it) for the fanclub trilogy. In here... Blackrose gets a fanclub... :D Oh, the fun I have... :)

* * *

**Fanclub**

**Chapter 2**

Blackrose stretched her arms above her head in accomplishment. Beside her, Kite was searching through his items for healing agents and a sprite ocarina.

"That was pretty good, Kite," Blackrose commented lightly, putting her sword back into her inventory, "We just beat the hardest dungeon on this server, and we both came out alive."

Kite nodded, "Yeah, but this was pretty easy since there're no data bugs or phases anymore," he closed his inventory and looked at his partner, "I don't have any sprite ocarinas. Sorry."

Blackrose shrugged, "Don't worry about it. I think I might have one. If not, then we'll just walk back up. It's no big deal."

"Sure," Kite waited patiently with that special smile of his that made Blackrose unable to contain a grin herself. Now, though, she looked away as her inventory screen rolled up and she began to sift through it. This was a task inside itself, as the stock was completely full of items due to her long-time playing experience. Finally, though, she located the item she was searching for.

"Got one. I'll have to restock next time we go to Mac Anu," Blackrose pulled the sprite ocarina out and clicked the 'use okay' button. Instantly both she and Kite were transported back to the surface, a snowy plain with dying trees and opened treasure chests. Kite glanced around before taking an abrupt left and heading towards the Chaos Gate for that area. Blackrose followed obediently, for this was standard procedure once they beat a dungeon.

The Chaos Gate spun slowly, and she watched for a moment as the gold rings circled around the slowly spinning blue ball. Kite glanced back at her, then picked the key words for Mac Anu. They were transported out of the field, and into the major city, along with the hustle and bustle.

The moment they arrived, a young man ran up to them, grinning. He shot Kite a contemplating look, then shrugged him off and turned to Blackrose, "You! You're Blackrose!"

She blinked, glancing at Kite in confusion, then back at the guy, "Um, yes?"

He laughed triumphantly, "Come with me!" he grabbed her arm and began running for the canal behind all the buildings, where Elk and Mia often hung out. Kite followed, clearly perplexed by this.

"Where are we going?" Blackrose demanded, anger rising, "Who are you?"

"I'm Toji. And as for where we're going, you'll see in just a second…" he trailed off and slowed to a stop, "I got her, everyone!"

As soon as he said that, several guys walked out from behind the crates in the corners, each taking in Blackrose and Kite. There were wavemasters, heavy blades, twin blades, and every other kind of class available, each of them male.

"Wow! It really is Blackrose!" One of them cried, and a lot of others yelled agreements.

Blackrose glanced at Kite for help, but he just shrugged, "Maybe they're interested in trading?"

Another guy ran up, clasping Blackrose's hands, "A trade? With you?! Oh, that would be fantastic!"

She cringed, yanking her hands away from him and turning, only to see another boy standing right there, "Blackrose, you're so hot! Will you go questing with me sometime?!"

"I want your member address, Blackrose!"

"I saw her first; I should get her member address!"

The guys began getting into a loud argument over who should get what of Blackrose. Some requested dates in The World, others wanted her equipment, no matter the level, and yet some others still demanded her member address. One guy even asked for a date in the real world, for which he received a strong glare from the girl in question.

Blackrose scowled angrily, clenching her fists, "Will all of you just _shut up_?!" she cried. In a moment, they stopped talking, watching her eagerly. She surveyed each one of them, then cocked her head, "Who _are_ you people?"

Everyone looked at Toji, "You didn't tell her?" one of them inquired.

"If he had, I wouldn't be asking, now would I?" Blackrose informed him, peeved.

Toji cleared his throat, "We're your fan club, Blackrose."

She stared them in newfound horror, and beside her Kite began to laugh. She glared at him, and he held up his hands, still laughing.

"What?!" she demanded.

He continued to chuckled, "Just the fact that you're in my shoes now. We both have fan clubs, even after all that crap that you gave me for mine!" he grinned, "Now it's payback time."

The fan club looked confused, "Who is this guy?" someone asked.

Blackrose rolled her eyes, "Clearly _they_ didn't do their homework either."

Kite nodded in agreement, "This conversation sounds oddly familiar…"

She turned back to the group of guys, "Ok, everyone. Listen up, and listen well. This is Kite, and he's my partner. I don't give my member address out to anyone but people that I deem worthy, and that doesn't include any of you. None of you can have my equipment, because, well, it's _mine._ I don't go on dates with anyone that I meet online. I'm not stupid. Did that answer all of your questions or comments?"

The fan club stared at her in disbelief, then began murmuring to themselves. Blackrose shrugged and turned away from them, "Come on, Kite. We're done here, let's go see if I can sell some stuff."

He chuckled again, then waved slightly at the crowd before following her away from them. Oh, he was _never_ going to let her forget this.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go! Only 9 words shorter than the last chapter. If you didn't like the first two, stay tuned, because the third one is what's going to pull the two together. :) (Reviews are greatly appriciated!) 


	3. Unite!

A/N: So, here's the final chapter of this fic:D Thank my beta for inviting me over to play .hack//GU (and yes, i still don't want any spoilers!) because it totally got me in the .hack mood. And the fact that the fourth and final .hack//another birth book came out, and that totally got me in the writing mood. :) So, Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Fan Club**

**Chapter 3**

Hikaru shook her head, her light green hair flying around her face. She shifted her heavy axe and stared at the canal below her. Her meeting with Kite hadn't gone so well, and as such the fan club she had started had sort of broken apart. The reason: Kite clearly didn't care about them as much as they had thought, and none of them wanted to face Blackrose.

She narrowed her eyes. It was all that Blackrose's fault. They had been close to breaking Kite's barrier, allowing him to let them into his online (and hopefully offline) life. Then she had shown up, and their strategy had gone down the pipes. The only way that the Kite Fan Club had any hope of surviving would be if Blackrose could somehow… disappear.

Someone came and stood beside her, glancing sideways to take in her appearance. Hikaru met his gaze. He was a wavemaster, taller than herself (which wasn't hard, being how short she was), with messy brown hair and chocolate eyes. He had on the traditional robes, laden with wave symbols, and clutched a staff firmly in his pale left hand. He smiled slightly.

"Having some problems?" he asked.

Hikaru nodded, "How could you tell?"

"You just look troubled," the guy held out his right hand, "I'm Toji."

"Hikaru," she replied, shaking his hand, "Are you running into problems too?"

Toji made a face, "Yeah."

She peered closer, "Wanna tell me about it?"

He laughed, "Well, you'll probably think I'm insane. There's this girl, see? She's absolutely amazing in every way. She's really strong, and smart, and nice. Only problem is that she won't talk to me or my… friends, because she has this one guy that she hangs out with all the time."

_Hmm_, Hikaru thought, _sounds a bit like my problem, only reversed. _

"What's her name?" she asked, curious.

Toji stared at the water, "Blackrose."

Hikaru gaped at him. _Blackrose, _kind_?! Where has this guy been? Under a rock?! But wait… a guy that hangs out with her… that _must_ be Kite! _A smile formed on her face, _This could work out in my favor…_

"I have a similar issue," she assured Toji, "Who, conveniently, is Blackrose. She's always hanging out with Kite, and therefore he never gets to spend any time with me or my friends. We sort of have a fan club, you see, and him not hanging out with us causes some problems…"

Toji grinned, "I see where you're going. If I get Blackrose out of your way, and you get Kite out of ours, then we're both golden! There will be nothing to distract them from us!"

"Exactly," Hikaru beamed, "Now. We need a plan to separate the two. Ideas?"

* * *

Blackrose stared at the item, "But, _Kite_," she whined, "I _need_ this!" she brandished the wavemaster's staff. Kite rolled his blue eyes at his partner.

"Blackrose, _neither of us are wavemasters_. We can't _use_ that item," he informed her patiently, a bit exasperated.

She huffed, still clutching the staff, "But it's so _cute_. We could probably find some use for it."

Kite thought for a moment, trying to be agreeable, "I suppose we could give it to Mistral as a gift…"

"I wouldn't give it away!" Blackrose exclaimed, horrified.

He stared at her, "Then _what_ would you use it for?!"

She chuckled, "Kite, Kite, Kite. When will you learn that being a girl means that you can get things like this and never _need_ a use for it. It's just to _have_. It's that simple."

Kite frowned, considering that. Blackrose did seem excited about the idea of owning this staff. It was out of her price range, but if he pitched in, they could buy it together, and then she'd be happy. He smiled at that though and shrugged, "I suppose, if you really want it…"

"Thank you, Kite!" Blackrose gave him a hug and joyfully headed towards the shopkeeper's counter to pay. Kite, blushing slightly, followed her obediently.

Suddenly someone was calling his name. He paused, listening, glancing at the to make sure that he had really heard it. Sure enough, there it was, called by a player called Hikaru. He cocked his head in confusion. He didn't know any player by that name. How could she know his?

"Come on, Kite!" Blackrose called from up ahead, glancing over her shoulder.

He waved at her, "Be there in a minute, okay?" and with that, he walked in the other direction, general curiosity taking over. His name was called again, towards the edge of the bridge, almost near the Chaos Gate. He glanced back at Blackrose, who was watching him carefully, and flashed her a smile before pressing on. He'd be back in a few minutes.

A girl with light green hair was standing by the Chaos Gate, smiling brightly at him. She approached as he neared the Gate. He watched warily, frowning, "You're that girl from earlier today. Where're the other girls?"

She shrugged, "They went their own way. I just wanted to apologize for earlier."

"Oh," Kite smiled, completely forgiving, "it's okay. No harm done."

"I'm Hikaru," she held out her hand, "Maybe we could go adventuring sometime?"

Kite hesitated. Blackrose had given him hell about the fan club while they had been questing, and now here was the chief member asking for his member address just a few hours later. He knew that if he gave it to her, and followed up on his agreement, the taunting from Blackrose would just get worse. And taunting aside, another problem like Terajima Ryoko could easily occur. Kite was slow at times, but he wasn't stupid, and it was easy to see that Blackrose hadn't received this girl warmly the first time.

"I'm sorry…" he said slowly, "I can't give you my member address."

Hikaru pouted, "Why not?"

"My partner, Blackrose—"

"Is your whole life about _her_?" Hikaru interrupted, narrowing her eyes.

Kite blinked in surprise, "She's my best online friend. If I go questing, she's the first person I call."

Hikaru clenched her fist around her heavyaxe, scowling, "She controls your _life_. Don't you think it's time you branch away from her? Other girls can be just as good, and they won't be as controlling."

Kite folded his arms angrily, "Now wait just a minute. Blackrose may be a bit bossy at times, but that's just her personality. She's a really nice person once you get to know her, and she's the best person to have covering your back. I couldn't pick anyone else to do a better job."

"You're too easygoing," Hikaru insisted, "She uses that trait and gets you to do what she wants!"

"She doesn't get me to do anything," Kite retorted, narrowing his blue eyes, "She asks me to do those things as a friend, and I do them because that's what friendship is! You might want to find someone to try it with, instead of pining after some boy that you don't even know."

And leaving Hikaru with that thought, he stalked off, heading back towards the shop he had left Blackrose at.

* * *

Blackrose watched Kite walk down the bridge, towards the Chaos Gate. She blinked in surprise as he turned and smiled reassuringly at her; he'd be right back. She shrugged—he was a big boy, he could handle himself—and went back to browsing in the shop. Since Kite had left for a while, she couldn't buy her wavemaster's staff, as he was half the money supply. But nothing stopped her from looking at all the other items.

Someone approached her from behind, and she glanced around to see who it was. A frown graced her features as she recognized the head of her 'fan club' from earlier that day. Would he _never_ get the hint?

"Hey," he said casually.

She squinted at him, frowning, "Toji, right?"

He looked positively joyous that she remembered his name, "Yes, that's right!"

"Good. Are you here to buy something or to talk to me?" Blackrose tapped her foot impatiently.

Toji smiled, "I'm here to talk to you."

"Then bug off," she waved him away, "I don't feel like dealing with you idiots right now."

"Would tomorrow be better?" he asked hopefully.

She stared in disbelief at him, "No. And the next day isn't looking good either."

"Maybe we should set up a date," Toji suggested, "You know, at a time when neither of us are busy."

"A … date," Blackrose studied him, "with _you._"

He nodded, still smiling.

Blackrose rolled her eyes, "Find someone else."

Toji blinked, "You're not interested?"

"Ha," she laughed dryly, "not in the slightest."

"Why not?"

She turned back to the items, "I wonder."

Toji walked around her to meet her eyes once more, his own brown ones still expectant, "Maybe if you gave me a try, you'd find something you liked."

"And maybe I wouldn't. I'd actually prefer not to find out," Blackrose said coldly, getting ticked off by this guy's actions. Would he never leave?

Toji frowned, "Is it because of Kite?"

Blackrose froze, meeting his gaze, "No. I'm smart enough not to talk to strangers, especially ones I meet online. For all I know, you're some old fart who spends every waking moment on his computer because he has no friends. Or you could be a millionaire, good looking, nice. How would I know? It's a chance that I'm not really willing to take, thanks."

"But you took it with Kite," Toji pointed out.

"Yes," Blackrose replied smoothly, "but he's different."

He narrowed his eyes, "How so?"

Blackrose shrugged, "He's really nice, and funny, and easygoing, so it matches perfectly with my personality. And he's the only guy I'd ever consider dating in real life."

"I'm just like that! I could be your boyfriend," Toji insisted.

She raised an eyebrow, "You couldn't be _just_ like that. Only Kite's _just_ like that. You don't even come close."

He hung his head, trying to get her to pity him, and agree to exchange addresses. She sighed in exasperation, putting her hands on her hips.

"Listen, you do seem like a nice boy. I'll give you some advice," she leaned closer, "Go after someone else. Someone who will actually listen to what you say and not think you're a nuisance."

Toji looked up in shock, but Blackrose had already turned around and walked off, towards where she had seen Kite go. Buying her cute wavemaster's staff would have to wait.

She met up with Kite halfway across the bridge, and nodded back towards the Chaos Gate, "Let's head to a field, just to relax and get away from everyone."

Kite glanced sideways at her, "Did something happen while I was gone?"

"Well, that fan club guy met up with me," she shrugged, "And that was totally trying my last threads of patience."

He laughed, "Same here. I gotta tell you, when I was younger, I used to dream about having fan clubs. Now that I actually do, it's just a huge hassle."

She nodded, "Kudos to that."

They passed by Hikaru on their way to the Chaos Gate, and Kite ignored her completely as she glared at Blackrose. Blackrose smirked, sticking out her tongue at the other PC, before Kite picked some keywords and whisked them away. Hikaru had looked positively livid.

The field he had chosen was a sunny field, complete with rolling, grassy hills and puffy clouds that floated in the digital sky. They wandered a ways away from the Gate so that they wouldn't be disturbed by people coming and going. Blackrose plopped down on a patch of grass, lying down and staring at the sky above them. Kite sat down beside her.

"So, what did that girl say to you?" Blackrose began conversationally.

Kite shrugged, leaning back on his hands and staring upward as well, "That I should give her my member address and block you out of my life forever, or something to that effect."

She raised an eyebrow, "That worked out well for her, I see."

"I told her she was mad for thinking that I would even consider it," he informed his friend, smirking.

Blackrose laughed.

"So," Kite glanced at her, "What did that other guy say?"

"Oh, you know," Blackrose scowled at the sky, "He wanted me to go on a date with him, either online or in the real world. I laughed in his face and said that I don't date people I meet online."

"Oh," Kite looked almost put out, and he glanced away, suddenly finding the grass very interesting.

Blackrose frowned, "But, you know what else I said to him?"

"What?"

"That there was only one person that I'd consider going on a date with," she watched him, "And that's my partner."

Kite looked up in surprise and turned to face her, "Really?"

"Sure," she shrugged, "I mean, you're a really great guy. I'd love to meet you in person, on a date or just as friends."

He grinned at her, "Well, we'll have to arrange that, won't we?"

* * *

A/N: Aww... Well, it /is/ a fornwalt fanfiction. Of course Kite and Blackrose get together in the end of it:3 Hope you liked it! 


End file.
